The Caveman Interference
by HealthyOvum
Summary: An unexpected visit from Zack leads to an unexpected response from Sheldon. Pretty much OOC, but then again, isn't any Shamy smut? (My first fanfic. Ever. So don't hesitate to be brutally honest. Got my big girl panties on.) I make no profit from this publication.


"What will it be tonight Amy? Chamomile or peppermint?" Amy thought a moment. Feeling adventurous, she decided to shake things up a bit. "I think I'll try the Wild Orange Blossom tea I brought over tonight." Sheldon paused briefly, tea kettle mid-air. "Very well."

A knock on the door interrupted their after-dinner routine. "I'll get it." Amy offered, while Sheldon continued preparing their tea.

Their unexpected visitor was Zack, Penny's ex-husband. Amy was surprised to see him, but not unhappy. Any opportunity to lay eyes on Penny's former eye candy was a good thing. "Oh, hello Zack. Are you looking for Penny?"  
"Whoa..." Zack looked surprised, eyes wide. "How'd you know?" Amy surpressed a smile. "Um, just a lucky guess, I suppose. Come in. Anything we can help you with instead?"

Up until this point, Sheldon was observing the interaction dismissively. Until Zack entered, and stood closer to Amy. Now, he was more aware of the proximity the modern day caveman had to his girlfriend. Straightening himself to his full 6 feet 2 inches, Sheldon quickly strode over to Amy's side. "Exactly what could we do for you Zack?" Sheldon asked.

Zack held out a manila envelope to Amy. "If you could please give these to Penny, and let her know our annullment is finalized. Here's her copy."  
"I'll take that" Sheldon snapped, quickly snatching the envelope from Zack.  
Amy looked up at Sheldon, puzzled.

"Um, sure Zack, we'll give those to Penny when she gets home. Thanks for dropping them off for her. I'm sure she's eager to put this behi-"

"Alright," Sheldon interrupted, "I believe we are done navigating this labyrinth of social nonsense. Although you did not achieve your goal of delivering these legal documents directly to the intended recipient, you did manage to deliver them to her neighbor, which is close enough. Something I'm sure is not unfamiliar territory for you. We will see to it that they are delivered to Penny."

Unaware of Sheldon's veiled insult, Zack smiled broadly. "Cool, thanks dude." Shaking her head, Amy thanked Zack again for bringing the paperwork for Penny. "No problemo Amy. Penny's right, she's lucky to have a great friend like you." Zack gave Amy a smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. Amy blushed and smiled back.

Opening the apartment door, Sheldon barked "Well, thanks again, have a nice day, and see you whenever." Lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper, he added "Emphasis on the never."

He quickly closed the door behind Zack, then turned to find Amy looking at him, dour expression on her face, arms crossed defiantly in front of her chest. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, shame on you! That was rude." "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sheldon sputtered. "He brought his papers, and there was no longer a need for him to waste our time."

As Sheldon walked by Amy to return to the kitchen, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Hold on. Something tells me there's something else going on. " The faint pink blush on Sheldon's cheeks confirmed her suspicions. "You're still jealous about the time I was sexually aroused by Zack, aren't you?" "Nonsense," Sheldon replied, avoiding Amy's eyes.

Amy felt a familiar tingle starting inside. Could Zack's presence have initiated an alpha male response in Sheldon? Although they had finally consummated their relationship physically months earlier, their intimacy was still rigidly scheduled by her routine-loving boyfriend. Tonight's spontaneous gut reaction from Sheldon was a first.

This could get interesting, thought Amy. She decided to tease him a little. "Well, I can understand your discomfort Sheldon. After all, Zack possesses all the secondary male attributes that women have been hard-wired to seek in a mate for thousands of years. Characteristics such as height, strength, and a deep voice usually imply successful reproduction with a higher than average survival rate for the offspring. Several studies even supported -" Amy was suddenly cut off by Sheldon's hands behind her neck and his mouth on hers, devouring any remaining words that triggered the image of an alternate mate for Amy.

Oh this could definitely get interesting, thought Amy. An aroused Sheldon, and not on a scheduled night of coitus? Fighting a grin, she planted both hands on his chest and pushed him away. He was so caught by surprise at her response, his mouth remained frozen in a pucker. "What...why did you do that?" he asked. "Well," Amy pouted "maybe I don't feel like kissing you right now. Maybe your behavior has been so infuriating, I don't feel like doing anything with you right now." The challenge in her eyes was evident. And Sheldon was up to the challenge.

His eyes narrowed as a small smile spread across his face. "Oh is that so Dr Fowler? We'll see about that." One hand remained behind her neck, pulling her in for another kiss, while his other hand slapped her bottom and yanked her towards him. Amy gasped at the sharp smack on her bottom. Taking advantage of her surprise, he quickly pulled her forward while crouching, and folded her over his shoulder.

Amy squealed as he stood up and took off for his bedroom. She grabbed onto his Flash shirt with both fists, fearful of falling, so Sheldon gripped her tighter. "Put me down!" she squeaked. They reached Sheldon's room, and he plopped her onto his bed. "As you wish," he grinned.

Amy continued her feigned resistance and attempted to sit up and run, but Sheldon had already joined her on the bed, straddling her hips. "Oh I don't think so, Dr Vixen," he growled. He pinned both of her arms above her head, and teased her with his lips only millimeters from hers. Amy lifted her head to kiss him, but he quickly pulled back. "How is the good doctor enjoying the taunting now...hmm?" He started sliding wet kisses down the side of her neck. Amy sighed and closed her eyes. "Let me go this instant," she whispered. "Why don't I believe you?" Sheldon replied arrogantly.

He pressed his forearm across her wrists to keep her arms pinned, and started unbuttoning her cardigan with his free hand. When he reached the last button of her cardigan, he started with the bottom button of her floral blouse, and unbuttoned his way up her chest. He tormented her by ever so slowly opening her blouse to reveal her leopard print bra.  
He continued kissing down her chest to her belly, then across her waist, where he playfully bit into the side of her waist. Amy squealed in surprise. He resumed his ascent up her belly with a devilish gleam in his eye. He stopped at her chest, gently kissed her breasts, then assaulted her cleavage with a toe-curling hickey. "Shellllldonnnn," she wailed. "Mine," he smirked, gently kissing the red mark left behind.

He gripped the center of her bra in his teeth and pushed it up over her breasts. He resumed his kisses on her breast, moving onto her nipple and lapping it into his mouth. Amy gasped and squirmed beneath him. Sheldon's warm, wet mouth, devouring her so intimately, was becoming more than she could handle.  
Sitting up, Sheldon unbuttoned Amy's skirt, then rolled her skirt and tights down, peeling both off with her shoes. Amy shivered, partly in anticipation, and partly from missing the warmth of his body. He tossed off his own shirts and pants, then returned alongside her on the bed.

Now that her hands were free, she reached up for him. Her hands caressed up his taut arms, pausing briefly to stroke his neck, and then finally resting behind his neck. Sheldon wasted no time in resuming his hungry kisses on her mouth. As one arm supported his weight, the other hand glided down her breast, behind her waist, and gripped her round bottom. Amy sighed contently at the feeling of his warm hands on her skin.

A few more kisses left them both panting. He stopped and grinned at her. His hand wandered from her bottom to the front of her panties. He teased her with one finger circling her navel. "Sheldon..." she whined.

"Very well Dr Fowler, I'll stop."

"No!" she whimpered.

"Then what do you want?" his eyes gazing into hers.

Amy forced her breathing to slow down enough to whisper "I want you. Please."

"Well, well Dr Vixen, you've been reduced to begging. Fascinating." He continued his venture under her panties, and moaned when he felt how warm and wet she was. "Oh yes," he groaned. His thumb slipped and slid in circles around her tender bud. Amy's cries grew louder, prompting her to bite the back of her wrist to silence herself. "Oh no you don't," he smiled. "I want to hear you."

She slowly removed her wrist. "I...I don't want the neighbors to-"

"I do," he interrupted smugly.

Sitting up, he peeled off Amy's panties, then removed his own underwear. Straddling one of her legs, he lifted her other leg over his shoulder and his hand resumed its attention to her wet folds. Amy's breathing quickened to pants, then gasps, and then unintelligible shrieks. When she finally came undone, her primal cries were the most sensual sounds he had ever heard. He watched with gratification as she slowly descended from her high.

She opened her eyes to find Sheldon gazing lovingly at her. "Sheldon, " she panted. "My sweet, sweet Sheldon." She pressed a tender kiss to his lips. She pulled away and locked eyes with him. Her nails raked down his chest and then slowed as they approached his manhood. He closed his eyes and gasped as she wrapped a small hand around his erection and began gently stroking it. She withdrew the leg he was straddling, slowly slid it up the back of his thigh, and wrapped it around his back. Sheldon groaned and opened his eyes, unafraid to reveal the lust in them.

"Look what you do to me," he whispered, "Is this what you wanted all along?"

Amy smiled.

"You are mine, and only mine. Do you understand?" Sheldon growled.

"Yes".

"Say it."

"I'm yours," she whispered.

"Again."

"I'm yours," she moaned.

Sheldon hooked both of her ankles onto his shoulders and slid his throbbing hard-on into her wet folds. Amy gasped at the sudden pressure, but the pressure was quickly replaced by pleasure as his relentless thrusting pushed her closer and closer.

"Again," he demanded.

"I'm yours," she wailed.

Amy's senses were overwhelmed by Sheldon's bare skin and warm body dominating hers, his baby powder scent, his evening chin stubble scratching her skin, and his moans in her ear. They all combined to push her over the top. She gasped his name over and over as she rode each wave of bliss her brilliant boyfriend bestowed upon her. Within seconds, Sheldon responded with his own feral growl and Amy held him close as he enjoyed his own release. She stroked his baby soft hair, and relished planting kisses on each of the neck freckles she had only gazed at for years, but could now finally savor as all her own.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I...I think I would like to draft an amendment to our Relationship Agreement. One that would allow for spontaneous moments of carnal activity. What do you think?"

Amy giggled.

"I think Zack should visit more often."


End file.
